The present invention relates to a three-dimensional constellation model for learning positions, names and others of fixed stars and constellations and a construction kit for assembling such a model.
In general, constellation maps for learning positions, names and others of constellations are two-dimensionally drawn on one sheet of paper, so that it is very difficult to find positions of constellations and stars even when compared with actual stars in the night sky.
In more recent years, there has been proposed a celestial globe, wherein a celestial map has been expressed on the inner surface of a spherical shell, adapted to learn positions and names of fixed stars and constellations by looking into the interior of the spherical shell through an observation window defined at its bottom to compare the celestial map with actual stars in the night sky (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 295591.
The spherical shell comprising a main body of the known celestial globe described above is made of a relatively rigid material such as a metal sheet, plastic or board as described in the specification thereof. It is also described in the above known reference to make the spherical shell and observation window up to a flexible material such as a paper or plastic sheet and to inflate the material like a balloon upon its use. Particular production machines and tools or expert skills are however required to produce such a spherical shell.